Love Will Prevail
by WishConspiracy
Summary: Lucy moved into an apartment with Levy only to find out that Natsu was their neighbor. With her boyfriend of the past that had broken her heart living right across the hall and attending the same university as her, her life just became a little more complicated again... especially when old feelings start to resurface... (Nalu Gale Jerza Gruvia and other various shippings)


**Love Will Prevail Chapter I -**

**Summary -** Lucy moved into an apartment with Levy only to find out that Natsu was their neighbor. With her boyfriend of the past that had cheated on her living right across the hall and attending the same university as her, her life just became a little more complicated again... especially when old feelings start to resurface.

* * *

** Disclaimer - I do not own Fairy Tail, sadly. The honor goes to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**This is my first Fairy Tail story, so please don't expect much from this. I feel like tweaking people's personality's somewhat, and I know a lot of writers do this from all the stories I've read, and trust me when I say that is a lot. This story would not have been published had it not been for Kelly (legendariium), who kept bugging me for a story. (Sorry, Kelly, but you know I love you ;))**

**Enough of the rambling! Onto the story we go!**

**Enjoy! Cx**

* * *

Lucy dropped the last of the boxes onto the floor of her new apartment. She was starting her first year of college at Fiore University; a prestigious school meant for the best students all over the country.

"Lu-chan!" called a voice behind her. A person, obscured by the boxes she held in her small hands, appeared in the doorway. "Can you help me with these?"

Lucy spun around and laughed as she approached her long-time friend, Levy McGarden. She grabbed the box at the top of the pile and brought it inside. "Geez, Levy-chan, don't carry so much at the same time if you can't carry them."

"Hmph," Levy pouted and crossed her arms. "Just because I'm small doesn't mean I'm not strong on my own."

"I know you are, Levy-chan," Lucy said. The blonde ruffled the shorter girl's blue locks and smiled brightly at her.

"Lu-chan!" Levy squeaked in outrage.

**[ o ] [ o ] [ o ]**

"I'm done for the day," announced Lucy. She plopped down on the plush, platinum gray mid-century modern sofa with matching pink throw pillows.

Their furniture had already been brought over a week before, courtesy of the movers.

Lucy gazed around their new living arrangements for the next four years. The apartment had everything that they would need to survive. It had an average sized kitchen area for them to cook their meals, a living room to spend the day in, and two bedrooms with their own built-in bathrooms.

The living room was decorated to fit both of their tastes. The windows were on the farthest wall. There were three large double-hung windows spanning out from one corner to the next along the wall. The exterior of the windows were painted white and the interior was left in plain oak wood. From the windows hung white curtains that were slightly longer than the window itself.

On the adjacent wall was a stand with a Lacrima Television set on top of it. A collection of movies was safely stored in the compartments built underneath the stand. A few feet away from the television was a wooden coffee table. Underneath it was a small beige rug, fringed at the ends. The couch Lucy was currently residing on was a few feet away from the table.

The sound of something crashing and a curse word broke her out of her trance. She quickly got up and ran into the kitchen to see Levy bending down to discard the broken pieces of glass on the floor.

"Levy-chan, what happened?" Lucy asked.

Levy looked up from the pieces of glass to give the blonde an apologetic look. "Gomen, Lu-chan. I accidentally dropped a plate on the floor."

The blunette went to pick up another shard of glass but cut her finger from the sharp edges. "Crap!" the petite girl cursed.

"Hang on, Levy-chan, I'll go get the first aid kit,"

Lucy ran back into the living room to look for the box labeled 'First Aid.' Lucy cursed under her breath when she couldn't locate the said box. "Levy! I can't find the box!" Lucy shouted over her shoulder.

"It's okay, Lu-chan! I can just rinse it in water. Its a shallow cut anyways," Levy replied.

Lucy nodded hesitantly and sat on top of the kitchen counter. Swinging her legs back and forth, she asked, "So, what are we going to do for dinner?"

Levy froze and turned to stare at her friend. "I totally forgot about food!" She smacked her forehead at her own forgetfulness.

Lucy laughed at her friend's antics. "No problem. We can always go out to eat. You know, explore the place while we're at it."

Levy agreed and they both went to their own rooms to get ready.

**[ o ] [ o ] [ o ]**

Lucy's room matched her personality well. The walls were painted peach and the floors were wooden. A tan rug with a brown outline took up most of the floor so only the sides of the floors were visible. In the middle of the left wall was a window with matching peach curtains. Underneath the window was her bed. On top laid a light pink comforter and white pillow. Near the head of the bed was a polished wooden desk with a matching chair. Near the foot of the bed was a white vanity with a red cushioned stool. In the corner next to the vanity was a tall white dresser with five compartments. Across from her writing table was her wooden wardrobe closet. Next to it was a bookcase filled with reading materials, little trinkets, and pictures put into frames. In the middle of the room was a low table in the shape of a square. On each side of the table was a red cushion to sit on.

Lucy walked over to her closet and examined her clothes. She finally settled on a navy blue Heart Kreuz tube top with white frills on the neckline and the hemline, a pink skirt that reached mid-thigh, and black heeled boots. She left her hair loose and down her back.

Satisfied with her appearance, she walked out of her room just as Levy emerged from her's wearing an orange sundress with thick white halter straps and a white bow in front. On her feet were a pair white sandals.

"Ready, Lu-chan?" Levy asked excitedly.

"Yup! Let's go!"

**[ o ][ o ][ o ]**

Lucy and Levy entered a restaurant named 8island. A waitress showed them to a booth and they sat opposite to each other. They scanned the menus given to them.

The waitress returned after a few minutes.

"Are you girls ready to order?" The waitress asked nicely with a bright smile on her face.

"May I get a seafood crêpe please and a ruby parfait for dessert?" Levy ordered.

The waitress nodded and turned towards Lucy. "And you, miss?"

Lucy closed the menu and smiled at the girl. "I would like the grilled salmon salad and a strawberry yogurt parfait for dessert."

The waitress wrote down their orders and collected the menus. She walked away to give the orders to the chef and tended to other customers.

Levy turned to face Lucy. "Ne ne, Lu-chan!" she said excitedly. Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Hm?"

"Isn't it exciting? Finally being free from our parents?"

Lucy laughed at her friend's excitement. "Yeah it is. But I bet in a few weeks you're going to be sulking from homesickness," the blond teased.

Before Levy could retort back, the waitress came and placed their food in front of them. Lucy and Levy thanked her politely.

"Is there anything else I can get you girls?"

"No thanks," Lucy replied and the waitress walked away again.

Levy picked up her knife and fork and began to cut a piece of her crepe. She popped the piece into her mouth and chewed. Lucy looked on in amusement at the bluenette's facial expressions.

Levy's eyes lit up and she hummed in approval of the taste of the food. She quickly cut another piece and stuck it into her mouth.

Lucy couldn't help from laughing at her.

Levy finished swallowing and glared at her best friend. "Mou! You're so mean Lu-chan!" She threw her napkin at her best friend and mock glared at her.

This only made Lucy laugh even harder and took her quite a while to calm down. "Sorry. Your expressions were just too cute."

Levy harrumphed and they both continued on with their meal with conversations in between.

**[ o ] [ o ] [ o ]**

Lucy and Levy paid for their food and left the restaurant.

As soon as they went outside into the slightly breezy night, since spring was approaching, Lucy reached her arms above her head and stretched.

"Let's head back to the apartment," Levy said.

They walked down the still bustling streets of the city back to their new home for the next four years of their lives.

Once they walked through the lobby of their building, Lucy suddenly asked, "When are Erza and Juvia arriving?"

"I think they'll be here in a few days," Levy answered as they stepped into the elevator. "I remember Erza saying something about finalizing all the things she needs to pack."

Lucy sweatdropped. She knew that her red-haired friend always overpacked and ended up with a bunch of suitcases full of useless junk.

The doors to the elevator opened with a creaking sound. Lucy was about to walk out when she almost toppled over Levy.

"Levy-chan! Why'd you stop?"

When Lucy got no response, her eyes travelled to where the petite bluenette's gaze was trained on.

Chocolate brown eyes clashed with dark onyx.

Lucy involuntarily started trembling as she put a shaky hand to her mouth.

"...Natsu,"

* * *

**So what did you guys think about that? I was actually not proud of this, but I felt like I just had to post this story sooner instead of later. I had this idea for a long time, but I kept putting it off due to lack of free time. Ugh! Why is school so time consuming? D;**

**If you dear readers have noticed, I like to be really specific, so sorry if that bores you with my endless details, but I feel like that makes you visualize the setting better. Either that or I just got bored... yeah I'm a weird little thing...**

**Anywho!**

**Hope you liked it and reviews are welcome for better writing tips or if you have any ideas or scenarios that you would like to see, read, whatever! xD**


End file.
